Various traditional communication and interconnection topologies are used in modern networks to communicate information (e.g., basic tree, fat-tree, CLOS, 2D or 3D torus, etc.). There are also various protocols used in implementing the topologies, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) and PCI-Express (PCIe). Some of these protocols may be implemented in relatively simple communication environments or networks. PCIe is one of the most widely used interconnection mechanisms between central processing units (CPUs) and their immediate peripherals. Conventional PCIe environments or networks typically have only a single PCIe root complex. In these limited and confined environments, conventional PCIe approaches attempt to provide a high throughput, low-latency, packet based and switched interconnection technology.